


I Can't Help But Love You

by WeirdoFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFangirl/pseuds/WeirdoFangirl
Summary: Michelle had a tough day. And then it got a little better as she spend the remainder of it with the one person she loves more than anyone. Peter Parker.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I Can't Help But Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this changed thirty times when I was writing it. It's bad but whatever, I kind of like it.
> 
> This is the first story I'm posting here. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

She really didn't understand how someone can be so annoying. She likes the woman, sort of, but she talks a lot and MJ just doesn't have the nerves today. 

After sleeping through her alarm and almost being late to work, she got a new assignment she was unprepared for on short notice that needs to be done by the end of the month. After her classes she had. A shift at the cafe she works at. And as usual, people were annoying and one particular woman gave back her order three times saying it was not what she ordered, only to order the same thing again. 

And finally, when she finally made it to the building she is currently residing in, her neighbor stopped her, asking about some noise she heard in the building. 

The woman is nice but talkative and went on into a story about her granddaughter. MJ usually stays to talk with the woman, but she couldn't help herself as she looked for an excuse. 

"I'd love to talk, Miranda," she said after the woman finished, "But Peter's making dinner and I don't want our kitchen burnt down." 

The woman smiled. "Of course, have a nice night, my dear. And say hi to that boyfriend of yours." 

"Oh, no- I've told you. He's just my roommate, we're best friends, Peter is not my boyfriend."

"Well you could've fooled me." the woman bid MJ goodbye and the girl made her way down the hall. 

She knows what Miranda meant. MJ has had. A crush on Peter for years, ever since high school. It wasn't too surprising that the older woman knew, especially when MJ didn't try to hide it from her.

But Peter and MJ are just close. They're best friends, and that's all they'll ever be. Or is it. 

Lately, in the months since moving into the apartment together, they've gotten even more close. A lot more intimate. Neither brought it up, but there was a moment MJ thought he might kiss her. At least she would've kissed him, were it not for an alarm alerting Peter of a robbery that made him rush out in his superhero persona. 

MJ fished her key out of her pocket, putting it in the keyhole. She opened the door, only to be hit by pleasant smells of food. 

As much as she makes fun of it and pretends that it's bad, it's actually really good. Peter doesn't cook too often, but when he does, MJ is always happier. 

He greeted her from the kitchen by lowering the volume on the music he was listening to. "You are just in time, I'm almost done." his voice came from around the wall. 

Taking of her shoes, MJ walked around the wall separating the entrance and the kitchen. "Smells interesting, what is it?" 

He smiles as he turns to her, his hair tousled from being in bed all day. 

It was his day off, as is every Tuesday. 

"I am making gnocchi and beshamelle sauce with chicken." he ilex as he stirred the pot,doing...something?

Honestly, Michelle wouldn't know, she is the one who could set the kitchen on fire, she almost did once, thankfully Spider-Man was there to save her. 

"Sounds fancy and kind of complicated." she replied, slipping off her jacket. 

"It's not, it's literally on eof the easiest things to make." he scrunched his face. "Go change." 

She didn't have to be told twice. The moment she entered her room, she was unclippingher her bra. She picked out some comfortable clothes to wear. 

She quickly changed and made her way to the kitchen an dining area of their tiny apartment. 

They got the apartment at the start of the term, moving in on their third year of college, after deciding they don't want to live in the dorms anymore. 

It was small, shitty. But it was cute and charming, despite its flaws. 

The food was already being plated whe. Shw sat down. "Thanks, Pete." she said as she picked up her fork. 

The boy smiled at her as they ate and made small talk. It was pretty normal now. Michelle wasn't expecting that when they first moved in together. 

Peter wanted to stay in the city because of Spider-Man, so for college he attends science classes at NYU. And MJ attends writing and language classes. 

They lived in the dorms for their first two years,but Peter quickly realised its harder to sneak out with roommates he doesn't know and MJ just got fed up with those. 

So, in the middle of the second semester, Peter suggested they get a place near the school together. And of course MJ agreed, who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get away from all those people and noise she doesn't like, and with the one person she would rather have then any of their friends at NYU and the one person she's likes since high school, how could she pass that up? 

But she was scared of how that was gonna work. They were gonna spend more time together than they already did. And living together can change things. 

Things changed. But fortunately, not for the worse. They got closer. Although, unfortunately it meant even more torture for MJ. 

All those moments where she thought they could be something appeared more often. And it just hurt more in the ones where she realized they won't ever be more than friends. 

The roommates migrated to the couch in the living room, getting a chocolate bar and eating it while watching a crappy movie. 

MJ was sat with her legs bent weirdly and legs tangled within each other at her side. She looked to Peter who was sitting back with one foot on the coffee table. 

He commented something about the movie. But MJ didn't hear. She was focusing on trying not to look at him. But how can she not? 

He was wearing sweatpants and a simple gray t-shirt. And he never looked hotter, the shirt outlining his abs perfectly and his hair messy. He looked so good. 

MJ realised she was staring, but thankfully not at him. Her luck is gonna run out one of these days, she's sure of it. She's been more and more careless about it as time goes on. 

He's going to catch her staring, catch her pining. 

And he won't like it. 

It's not like he's going to tell her she's worthless or nothing and not worthy, knowing him, he'd probably say she's too worthy and that he doesn't deserve it, tell her off nicely because he's just so fucking kind. It's just one of the things she loves about him. 

Another being that he's so oblivious to everything, because he won't notice that she's falling. 

So no, she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at the tacky bowl they got to put on the coffee table ironically for Halloween and it just stayed there, now months later. 

"What's up?" okay, he might have noticed something. Shit. 

She shook her head, quickly searching for an excuse. "This movies is boring. And it's been a long day, I'm tired." she maneuvered her body until her head rested on his lap. 

It was a pretty normal occurrence these days. When they started talking in a situation similar to this one, one or the other would silently lay their head in the others lap. 

They never agknowleged it in conversation.

Peter smiled, amused and sympathetic. He knows about that better than anyone. 

Neither addressed as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" he asked. 

"No." that was a lie. Sort of. 

"Then what do you wanna do?" 

"Sleep." 

He laughed. 

He laughs so beautifully. 

"Well that's one hell of a paradox." he said if teasingly. 

She could get used to it. She did get used to it. That's the scary part. 

"Shut up, Parker." she rolled her eyes, but her smile was big. She almost purred at the feeling of his hand in her hair. "I don't know." 

She tried her new answer. 

But she does know. She wants him. She's desperate. She has wanted him for years. She wants his touch, his words his heart. SH ewants to sleep in his embrace, feeling safe and on top of the world when she's with him. 

"I'm sorry. Can't help you then." his voice was quiet and husky, it ran shills down he'd spine. She looked in his eyes. So beautifully. And they kind of remind her of the German Shepard she had as a kid. 

Peter would love a German Shepard. He'd like any dog. 

Maybe they should get a dog. 

She decided to voice that idea. 

"We should get a dog." 

We. As if they're in a relationship. She wanted that but that's not their relationship. 

She was going to adress the 'we' but she didn't know how. And she couldnt find any words at his grin. 

His eyes lit up, a grin split his face and his had stilled in her hair. 

She missed if immediately. 

"Yes!" he looked at her excitedly. "We should definitely get a dog."

She smiled at him. He was so adorable when he got excited. 

"What kind of dog though? I mean, wd could get a big dog, or do you want a small one? Should we-" 

"Parker." she put her index finger on his lips as she said it. He pouted. "We can sort that out tomorrow, I'm too tired."

He was smiling again. God, so many of those happening. 

"You should get to sleep." he stated. 

"I'm too tired to move." she wasn't that tired. If she wanted to she could get to her bed instantly. But she wants to stay. She wants to stay with him, in whatever this is. 

"Well then," he got a mishevious look in his eyes. He moved her so she was sitting up. "I'm gonna have to move you."

"Wha- Parker, are you--whoa!" the next thing she knew is that he was on his feet, cradling he'd bridal style. She quickly laced her hands around him, as to not fall. "Peter, I swear to God." 

He ignored her and made his way to her room. 

Goddamn his superstrength. He opened the door easily, walking in. 

He set her down on the bed. 

Just when she thought he was going to leave, Peter still being Peter, despite his superpowers,tripped over the rug. He must hav shit she door since it slammed closed. 

But it's not like either of them were particularly concerned. Not as Peter fell on top of he'd on the bed. They laughed at first. 

She was still smiling when she noticed it. But she was too tired to care. 

He was right on top of her, both of their bodies partially not on the bed. He was so close. She can feel his hard abs on her abdomen, his thighs around one of hers and one of his between hers. 

His face was inched away. If she leaned up slightly she could kiss him. His strong arms held him up, as not to crush her. 

MJ's gaze slipped to his lips unconsciously. 

She liked her lips. Shit. Not what she meant to do. 

But before she could do anything else, or notice what she was doing her hands were in his curly hair. 

Peter bit his lip slightly. And that was it. 

She did it. This is the moment everything will change. Because now, hell either hate her or more likely, it would just be awkward between them. The possibility of it being the start of something new and beautiful not something she thought could happen. 

But at this particular moment, as her lips met his, and her eyes flew shut, she didn't particularly care. 

His lips were so soft. 

She was kissing him. 

But as quickly as she did it, she stopped. 

She pulled away, opening her eyes, even though she never noticed closing them. 

She planned to apologise, but, as is the pattern tonight, she was interrupted in that as his lips crashed into hers again. 

Her eyes slipped closed once again. The feeling was so axhilirating. She kissed him, and he kissed her as she ran her fingers in his hair. 

Michelle felt his hand slip to her hip, to get a better grip. If felt like fire. But good fire. Her whole body lit up at his touch, the feel of his fingers. 

He pulled away with a moan. 

Neither seemed to be able to find words as fo how to adress their situation. 

And, only half in control of herself, she pulled his towards her once again. 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it was feeling she hid for so long, the desperation for his touch. She just wanted to cherish the moment, before it was over and they can talk to each other from the awkwardness. 

As they kissed more, she felt the hand move from he'd him, sliding underneath her, to her lower back. She moaned. Her senses dialed up to maximum. 

They both pulled away to catch their breath. Their foreheads pressing together. 

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to face the music. She's so tired. Tired from the day, tired from her life, tired of keeping things hidden. 

It wasn't until she felt him pull away and trace her face with his fingers that she noticed a tear slipped from her eye. 

"MJ." she couldn't look at him. "Why are you crying." 

She finally opened her eyes. He was scared. She could see it. He was surprised. It was obvious and expected. He was concerned. 

He was concerned for her. 

"Please don't cry, MJ." his voice was choked and he looked like ha was about to cry himself. 

She finally got a word out. "I'm sorry." she sobbed, her hands slipping from him, now laying at her side. 

"Don't--there's nothing to be sorry for." and now they were both crying. "Please don't be sorry MJ." 

Of all the things, she did not expect to be laying on he'd bed crying, while Peter rested his head, he himself crying as well, in the place where her shoulder met he'd neck. 

She found her hands slipping to his hair. She inhaled his scent as he burrowed more into her neck. 

Moments passed. 

Why was she crying? 

She didn't even know. Her mind was blank, save for the brunette lying on top of her. 

She finally calmed down as she inhaled his scent. Although, tears were still streaming down her face. 

She felt Peter calm down as well. 

"I'm sorry." she said again. 

"For what?" he raised his hair and Michelle's hands slipped from his head once again. It felt wrong to do so. 

"Everything." nope. Nevermind, she's going to sob some more. "I'm sorry for having a crush onmy best friend. I'm sorry I can't help being infatuated by you. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't not be around you for too long or I'll start missing you too much. I can't help but worry when you go out on patrol every other night. I'm sorry, but I'm jealous of all the girls that flirt with you, even though I have no right to be. I'm sorry for not trying. I'm sorry that I won't ever regret this. I'm sorry that I want to spend all my time with you. I- I don't even know what's wrong with me. I was never the type of girl to get hung up on a guy, but then you came in, with your dorky science shirt, and your neediness and body of a Greek god and I… I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

MJ did nothing to stop the words falling from her lips. More tears welled up as she sobbed. She raised her hand to he rmouth as she tried to steady herself. 

"Don't be sorry." he took her wrist, kissing the back of her hand. She looked at him with so much confusion. "MJ please don't be sorry for that. That is the last thing I want. Please, I-" he paused as he laced their fingers together. "I love you. I want to hold you at night, I want to go on dates with you, do stupid and cheesy romantic stuff that I know you secretly hate. I don't want you sad or stressed. I want you happy, MJ. That's all I want. For you to be happy."

They both sobbed for a moment. 

"I love you, Peter." 

"I love you, MJ." 

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
